Strawberry Tart for One
by WinterStorrm
Summary: When Severus told his own four walls what would happen if Potter beat the Dark Lord, he didn't expect the walls to listen! Draco/Harry/Severus threesome. ff dot net why you only allow 2 characters?


**Title:** Strawberry Tart for One  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Draco/Harry/Severus  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC17/Adult  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,228  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Threesome!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters depicted herein belong JK Rowling and associated publishers. I make no profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Author's Notes (AN)**: Written for hp_porninthesun. My first time writing Snape, so forgive me! My prompter wanted Severus in a variety of possible scenarios and this was the only one I could work with – am not really one for Death Eater orgies! Thanks to singlemomsummer for the beta.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Severus told his own four walls what would happen if Potter beat the Dark Lord, he didn't expect the walls to listen!

Severus knew he had the power and the knowledge to break the ties that held him in place; these were amateur spells at best. He simply didn't want to escape. He was rather enjoying the show.

Potter certainly wasn't the pathetic scrawny kid Severus had taken pleasure in tormenting anymore, and whilst he hadn't grown much taller, he made up for his lack of height with his tautly muscled thighs, his strong forearms and his subtly toned abdomen – and once he'd got rid of those glasses and discovered Muggle contact lenses – well - Severus swallowed, unable to look away; Potter was a gay man's wet dream. Only, Severus wasn't dreaming. This was all too real. The whole scene was utterly mesmerising.

"Merlin, Draco – like that, yes, like that!" Potter gave the commands; Draco followed them, thrusting harder into the Boy Who Lived, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead and onto Potter's back at the exertion. Potter's leaf green eyes were closed in pleasure as he was thoroughly fucked by his former nemesis and – a shock to the Wizarding world at large – his now boyfriend. "Yes!" His eyes flew open and meshed with Severus' and he smiled, licking his lips before dropping his head down again when one of Draco's arms clamped onto his shoulder for better leverage.

"Gods, Potter, you slut, you can't wait can you?" Draco snarled, withdrawing and slamming back into the smaller man with a furious force.

Potter shook his head and caught Severus' eye again. "You wouldn't say no either," he hissed. Severus didn't have to glance at his own lap to know his cock was flat against his belly in desperate arousal from both the scene before him and the thought of what was soon to pass.

He could see Potter's cock, long and thick, bobbing from the force of the fucking he was receiving, the magical ring around the root in place to prevent him from coming. Severus half wished there was a similar enchantment around his prick; he _hadn't_ wanted this, but now he was here, he planned on making the most of it. The live porn show in front of him was something he planned on adding to his pensieve and using for _research_ material for a long while.

Severus hadn't been fucked since Sirius' death, hadn't wanted anyone else for a long time, and then the war stopped any amorous thoughts from even forming, well apart from the one that got him into this, but at the time that hadn't been _anything_. Soon, he was about to be fucked by his dead lover's godson, in the presence of _his_ own godson. Now was not the time to be getting his head around that foolish fantasy.

"Merlin, Draco..!" Potter's fingers twisted in the bed sheets as Draco's movements became erratic.

"Harry!" Draco grunted, and stilled, dropping his forehead to Potter's back. "Fuck."

Severus felt his anticipation peak. Soon it would be his turn. He sighed, arousal and mortification for the situation warring within him. How had he managed to get himself into his? One lonely drunken evening in the middle of the war and a mumbled, '_If the Potter brat pulls it off, I'll let the arrogant little tosser fuck me_' and now here he was. Bloody _firewhisky_.

What he hadn't known at the time was that _Hogwarts_ had heard him. A living breathing _building_ – which he'd known, but still, who would have expected _this_–? Severus had found himself tied into some kind of Unbreakable Vow he hadn't even been aware of making until the parchment had appeared on his desk like a magical betting slip with impossible odds.

And now here he was, enjoying it more than he would ever want to admit.

Draco came with a strangled moan and slumped forwards onto Potter, breathing heavily. After a few long moments he pulled back and flipped onto his back, one hand on his forehead and he fought to catch his breath. Potter raised himself back onto his hands and knees, staring intently at Severus. Severus had never seen those famous green eyes trained on him with such an expression before; if he had then he might have had more faith in him and his vanquishing abilities in the first place, and thus, not be in his current predicament.

Potter grinned wolfishly and crooked his forefinger. Severus' bindings fell away, and Potter sat back on his haunches, his cock was red and glistening with precome. Severus licked his lips. "Where do you want me?" He stood, tall and proud, aware that he was twice their age and unlikely to be here without Potter's overly tuned sense of Gryffindor honour and the very reluctant permission of his godson.

At the sound of his voice Draco rolled over onto his stomach and in slow motion dragged his eyes over Severus' figure from his toes to the tips of his ears. "Merlin, Sev, who would've guessed you were hiding that magnificent body underneath the ever present robes," he drawled, one eyebrow raised as if it was really was a question and not a statement.

Severus had never been self-conscious about his body, and he wasn't about to start now, but still, he couldn't ignore the tingle of pleasure at the compliment. "Where do you want me?" he repeated, not responding to Draco's comment. Taking orders from Draco Malfoy stuck in his throat, even though he knew he should be grateful that Draco was allowing this to happen at all – when Severus had shown him the parchment he had tried to burn it. They had both learnt that day that this kind of magic was immovable. Malfoys were not known for their unselfish natures, Draco could have left him to slowly waste away for non-consummation. If he had been anyone else, Severus was certain Draco would have let the Vow finish them off.

Draco moved then, scooting towards the headboard and sitting back against it. Potter turned and crawled over to him, settling himself back against Draco's chest. "Over here," Draco answered finally, patting the bed. "You're going to ride Harry."

Severus balked. When he'd envisioned this day, when he'd realised he really was trapped in a fuck-or-die scenario, he'd never had to look Potter in the eye during the act. Now he was faced with both Draco and Potter's eyes on him when his control was at its weakest.

Ignoring the voice in his head that urged him to refuse, Severus slowly mounted the bed and crawled forwards. His hands were shaking, but he dismissed that as the pressure of own weight on his hands. He _was not_ nervous in any way, shape or form. This was a means to an end. That they were making it pleasurable for him was merely luck.

Potter's eyes were fixated hungrily on Severus' cock and Severus could not deny that he was struggling to keep his own gaze from doing the same to Potter. He glanced at Draco then, who was watching him watch Potter through narrow grey eyes. The boy was possessive, of course he was, Severus could hardly blame him for it; Potter was the jackpot of all jackpots.

It was for that reason that this had to be like this, always with Draco calling the shots. If it wasn't such a damned erotic notion, Severus might have found it in him to protest. As it was, he straddled Potter's thighs, unable to stifle a gasp as Potter immediately slid a hand around behind him and traced the seam of his arse with a curious finger.

"I think I might grade you on your performance today," Potter goaded, and Severus realised that this was the first time Potter had spoken since he and Draco had arrived at Severus' quarters earlier, other than when Draco was inside him and he was calling out his demands. "I don't give O's unless a _lot_ of effort goes in." He laughed then, his eyes sparkling, and Severus hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until that moment, Potter's laughter somehow relaxing him.

The smile fell off Potter's face then, and he leant forward and wrapped a warm palm around the back of Severus' neck, bringing him forward in a hot wet kiss that sent any remaining blood in his head straight to his cock. Potter teased him with this tongue, opening his mouth for him and Severus couldn't help but respond. Potter's thumbs ran tiny circles over his nipples and that alone was nearly his undoing. He could feel the crackle of Potter's magic simmering under his skin. This boy had power even he had yet to realise.

Severus was drawn into him, dragging his tongue over Potter's teeth, his own hand going to his nape and feeling the soft downy hair, damp with sweat, flow between his fingers. He hadn't expected to want this so much. His dead lover's godson. _Lily's_ son.

His cock was harder than it had been in years, awareness of the fact that he was astride Potter and Potter's talented tongue was drawing an impassioned response; and Draco behind Potter, his knees hugging Potter's sides… From the corner of his eye Severus saw Draco reach for his wand from under the pillow and he muttered a spell, and Severus felt the tingling. He wasn't fond of this shortcut, but this did mean he could have Potter inside him all the sooner.

"He's ready for you, Harry," Draco whispered into Potter's ear. Potter sat back against Draco and grinned at Severus, reaching for his cock and wrapping a firm hand around it. The hand was rough and calloused from hours of Quidditch practice, the graze of it against Severus' skin was almost too much; he'd be damned if he was coming before Potter fucked him.

He raised himself up on his knees and moved forwards, taking Potter's cock in his own smoother grip and lining it up and- _Merlin_, Potter was big. Severus slowly seated himself, one millimetre at a time, and once there he met Potter's intense green eyes, full of need and desire. He slid his gaze to the left, where Draco's head was propped on Potter's shoulder, his expression unreadable. Severus raised his hands and placed them on Draco's knees. Draco licked his lips and gently nudged Potter's hand off Severus' prick and replaced it with his own.

Severus' control snapped. This was too much sensation to bear. He moved, slowly at first, raising himself up and back down again using Draco's knees for leverage. Potter gasped and kissed Severus again, breaking the kiss to catch his breath before leaning back in. Draco's hand on Severus' cock was stroking him swiftly, matching the rhythm Severus had set himself.

The build-up had taken its toll, and it wasn't long before Severus could feel his release building, his toes curling and his pleasure working its way through him- Potter wrenched his mouth away and hoarsely pleaded, "Draco, I need-"

Draco grabbed his wand, and muttered something and the magical ring that had been circling Potter's cock vanished.

Potter threw his head back, "Oh fuck, arrrggh!" He thrust up into Severus, his movements becoming quicker and as Severus lost himself in his own orgasm, to an intensity which almost blew him away, he felt Potter spill inside him.

Severus came over his own stomach, over Potter, over Draco's hand. This was the most emotion Severus had felt in a long time. "Potter!" he heard himself say almost desperately. "_Harry_." He dropped his head forward and met Potter's sweat slicked forehead with his own.

The three of them remained like that for several long minutes, each of them coming back down to earth, surrounded by a frisson of crackling magic as the vow dissolved.

As his heartbeat calmed, Severus remembered he was now was free to leave. Slowly he lifted himself off Potter and went in hunt of his clothes.

Silently the three of them dressed, the atmosphere surprisingly relaxed. Potter said, "Severus, that was-"

Draco interrupted and said, "Harry and I are expected at my mother's for dinner this evening. Would you care to join us?" Narcissa no longer lived at the Manor; its ownership had passed to Draco but he hadn't taken up residence.

Severus stifled his gasp of surprise and his unexpected affirmative to the invitation. "That would be…lovely," he replied, suddenly intrigued to see if this might mean…_something_. Draco nodded and held out an arm to Harry and his other to Severus.

Severus took it, and instantly felt the tug at his naval as Draco Apparated the three of them to his mother's current residence in Wimbledon. It was a typical large Muggle detached house on a quiet road near the park. As they approached the front door, Draco turned to Potter and Severus in hurried succession and said, "Obliviate."

Severus enjoyed a very pleasant few hours in the company of Narcissa Malfoy and his godson, Draco. Even Potter wasn't as irritating as he normally was. Draco was very possessive over his lover, always touching him, whispering in his ear… Severus felt an inexplicable stab of jealousy and shook his head immediately. Even if that meant what he thought it might. Potter was with Draco. Severus had missed any chance he might have had there. He shook his head again – what was the matter with him – _Potter_?

"There's treacle tart for Harry," Narcissa said when the remains of their meal disappeared to make way for pudding. "Draco, would you mind sharing your strawberry tart with Severus?"

Draco shook his head. "It's alright, Mother, Sev can have it all." Draco fixed calm grey eyes on Severus, his hand covering Harry's as he said, "I don't share."

**-O-**

**If you enjoyed, please comment - thanks. ;-)**


End file.
